Missing You
by ChibiKitsu
Summary: Tu veux que je te fasse une promesse, moi aussi ?" OS pré-épisode 6, léger Oz/Gil.


Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki. Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages – à part celui de les adorer, je suppose – et je n'ai rien gagné en écrivant cette fiction. Hou que ça fait sérieux.

Quinzième fic PH en français ! On le remplira ce fandom ^^

C'est un p'tit OS sans prétention, yaoi dans mon esprit mais qui peut être vu comme rien de plus que la relation qu'ils ont dans le manga (autrement dit, du shônen-ai… ah non, pardon, de l'amitié XD). Si le shotacon dérange quelqu'un, vous êtes prévenu. C'est à situer quelque part entre la fin de l'épisode 4 et le début du 6, mais il vaut mieux avoir vu jusqu'au 7 (enfin si vous n'avez pas vu au moins le 10, vous êtes de toute façon imprudent de vous balader ici, la section est pleine de spoilers. Lisez le manga ! Boycottez l'anime !).

Enjoy ^^

Edit : espaces remis. Je ne comprends pas, les petites étoiles suffisaient pour séparer les paragraphes, avant…

* * *

L'obscurité l'entourait. Oz tourna son regard vert de tous côtés, sans rien apercevoir d'autre que les ténèbres. Où était-il ?

Ses mains se tendirent vers l'avant, tâtonnèrent, et rencontrèrent le bois d'une porte. Sans hésiter, il en attrapa la poignée et la tourna avec un cliquetis, la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut un rayon de lumière qui réussissait à percer derrière le rideau accroché à une étroite fenêtre, transformant l'obscurité de la petite pièce en une pénombre qui permettait d'y voir. La deuxième fut le lit. Et, assis sur le lit…

Oz sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Gil ! » appela-t-il, sans oser élever la voix malgré son soulagement d'avoir retrouvé son ami.

Le jeune garçon redressa vivement la tête.

- Jeune Maître ? » souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Il avait maigri, pâli. Oz lui trouva l'air épuisé et triste. Mais c'était bien son Gil. Il ouvrit les bras et Gilbert s'y précipita, agrippant le tissu de son gilet, les yeux rivés aux siens comme si Oz risquait de disparaître à la seconde où il le perdrait de vue.

- Jeune Maître Oz » répéta-t-il si doucement que son ami l'entendit à peine.

Oz lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Je suis là. »

Les petites mains qui se cramponnaient à lui se glissèrent dans son dos, l'attirant plus près. Il sentit Gilbert enfouir le visage dans son cou, et tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille, garda la main posée sur ses cheveux, les caressant gentiment d'un geste rassurant qu'il utilisait souvent pour calmer Ada quand elle était toute petite.

Comparer Gil à sa sœur n'était pas si loin de la vérité, songea Oz en retenant un léger rire. Il avait toujours été plus petit, plus timide et plus peureux que lui, et il s'était raccroché à lui, le suivant partout comme un petit poussin. Et Oz avait toujours été le plus fort, celui qui décide, qui invente chaque jour de nouveaux tours à jouer, et qui protège. Et il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps à l'idée de retrouver cet équilibre qui avait manqué de peu d'être brisé par sa faute.

La caresse se transforma en un petit coup amical.

- Interdit de te mettre encore devant une épée, peu importe qui la tient, compris ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

Un rire étouffé lui répondit.

- Il fallait que je le fasse. » Sa voix était remplie de confiance, de joie et d'affection. « _Je ne vous trahirai jamais. Et je ne laisserai jamais personne vous faire du mal._ C'était une promesse. »

Oz ne demanda pas en quoi cette promesse impliquait de prendre un coup à la place d'un ennemi – il était certain que l'embarras qui faisait brûler ses joues s'entendrait dans ses paroles. Il éprouvait une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine, comme si son cœur s'était tout d'un coup allégé.

- Tu veux que je te fasse une promesse, moi aussi ? » proposa-t-il.

Sans doute à cause de l'accident qui avait failli les séparer à jamais, il ressentait soudainement l'envie de se lier à son tour, de renouveler ce « je te protègerai » qu'il lui avait si fièrement dit à leur première rencontre. Il voulait quelque chose qui les relie l'un à l'autre, quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, quelque chose dont il pourrait se dire qu'il durerait toujours.

Gil ne répondit pas, mais sa prise sur les vêtements de son maître se desserra, et Oz sentit le corps frêle pressé contre le sien se mettre à trembler.

- C'est trop tard, Jeune Maître » chuchota-t-il d'une voix affaiblie et profondément triste. « Vous ne pourrez pas la tenir. »

- Gil ? » appela Oz, inquiet.

Les jambes du jeune serviteur semblèrent céder brusquement, et Oz l'entoura de ses bras juste à temps pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Ils se retrouvèrent à genoux sur le sol, chacun serrant l'autre. Toute lumière s'était enfuie de la pièce, et pourtant Oz arrivait à distinguer très clairement son ami – et ce qu'il vit le terrifia.

Gil ne portait plus son uniforme bleu habituel, celui qu'il avait encore une minute plus tôt, mais l'habit blanc qu'il lui avait fait faire pour la cérémonie. Et qui était lentement en train de se teinter de sang.

Pétrifié d'horreur, Oz observa le liquide écarlate couler, transperçant sa propre chemise, poissant ses mains, sans s'arrêter, s'écoulant de cette blessure qu'il ne voyait pas mais qu'il savait présente, tout contre lui, et qu'il avait lui-même infligée. Dans ses bras, Gil était maintenant aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon.

- Gil ! » répéta Oz. « Gil ! GIL ! »

Il appela désespérément, paniqué, jusqu'à ce que son propre hurlement et une bourrade ensommeillée d'Alice le réveillent en sursaut, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Dans son esprit, les tristes mots résonnaient encore.

_C'est trop tard._

oOoOo

- Raven ? »

Les yeux d'or du jeune homme se posèrent sur la main qui agrippait sa manche avec une expression qu'Oz ne sut pas comment interpréter, peut-être de la surprise, et l'héritier Bezarius hésita un moment.

- Tu m'as dit que Gil allait bien » poursuivit-il toutefois. « Tu l'as vu ? »

Raven le fixa quelques secondes sans répondre. Une ombre de sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres, sans atteindre ses yeux, et il hocha brièvement la tête.

- Quand pourrai-je le voir ? » insista Oz.

- Bientôt. »

Oz fit la moue. Il avait détourné les yeux : ce n'était pas bon signe. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réponse vague ? « Bientôt » pouvait signifier tout et n'importe quoi, et en ce moment le mot sonnait beaucoup trop comme un « plus jamais » pour chasser l'inquiétude qui lui restait de son rêve.

- Bientôt _quand _? Gil est mon serviteur, il devrait être avec moi ! Jusqu'à quand est-ce que je devrai attendre ? »

Quand le laisserait-t-on s'assurer par lui-même qu'il était vivant ? ajouta-t-il en pensée. Quand pourrait-il envoyer Dina l'attaquer pour le punir de lui avoir autant manqué ? Une brusque colère le saisit à l'encontre de tout ce qui avait fait de lui un danger pour le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu.

Une main gantée ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- Qui sait… » répondit Raven, les yeux toujours baissés.

Une vingtaine de mètres au devant d'eux, Alice les appela, énervée par le retard qu'ils prenaient, et Raven se retourna pour lui répondre d'un ton agacé. Oz n'écouta pas la dispute. Il posa sa main sur sa tête, un peu secoué. Tout son énervement s'était évaporé en un instant.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa le visage de son ami apparaître derrière ses paupières closes.

_Bientôt._

* * *

Pauvre Oz-suicidaire-mais-mignon-chan ^^ Enfin, il n'aura pas à se faire du mouron longtemps, donc…

J'accepte toutes les critiques, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nunuche et trop sucré. (Ce que je pense. Faudrait jamais relire ses fics.) Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !


End file.
